


Blue-Eyed Mordred

by GuesssWho



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Desperation - Stephen King, IT - Stephen King, The Mist - Stephen King
Genre: A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall, Bob Dylan - Freeform, Emphasis on the 'Song', Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I added sai Mordred's commentary to a certain fitting song. Long days and pleasant nights, and very little o' this be mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Mordred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28324) by Bob Dylan. 



Oh, where have you been, my blue-eyed son?  
And where have you been, my darling young one?  
I've stumbled on the side of twelve   
_(Guardians)_  
misty mountains,  
I've walked and I've crawled on six crooked   
                                                              _(Beams)_  
highways,  
I've stepped in the middle of  
                                    _(a Hell of my own making)_    
seven sad forests,  
I've been out in front of a dozen dead  
                                                    _(worlds filled with lobstrocities and acidspiders)_    
oceans,  
I've been ten thousand miles in the mouth of   
                                                                _(Red Daddy)_  
a graveyard,  
And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard,  
It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall.  
  
Oh, what did you see, my blue-eyed son?  
And what did you see, my darling young one?  
I saw a newborn baby   
                               _(and o, 'twas myself)_  
with wild wolves all around it,  
I saw a highway of diamonds with nobody   
                                                             _(left but the dead, dying and mad)_  
on it,  
I saw a black branch with blood   
                                               _(of a poor silly beast past it's time, but still more important than me)_    
that kept drippin',  
I saw a room full of men with their   
                                                     _(machines)_  
hammers a-bleedin',  
I saw a white ladder   
                            _(to the very top o' yon Tower)_  
all covered with water,  
I saw ten thousand talkers   
                                   _(all speaking word salad)_  
whose tongues were all broken,  
I saw guns  
            _(so many guns, and all their child-soldier owners died for nothing)_    
and sharp swords in the hands of young children,  
And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard,  
It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall.  
  
Oh, what did you hear, my blue-eyed son?  
And what did you hear, my darling young one?  
I heard the sound of a thunder   
                                               _(no, not thunder--gunfire)_  
that roared out a warnin',  
Heard the roar of a wave that could drown   
                                                                 _(the entire universe, and more)_  
the whole world,  
I heard one hundred   
                             _(shots fired)_  
drummers whose hands were a-blazin',  
I heard ten thousand whisperin'   
                                                _(in the language of madness and the Tongue of the Unformed)_  
and nobody listenin',  
I heard one person starve,   
                                    _(my poor belly rumbles so)_  
I heard many people laughin',  
Heard the song of   
                     _(death itself as it passed over)_  
a poet who died in the gutter,  
I heard the sound of a clown   
                                        _('twas Pennywise, mayhaps)_  
who cried in the alley,  
And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard,  
It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall.  
  
Oh, what did you meet, my blue-eyed son?  
And who did you meet, my darling young one?  
I met a young child   
                          _(I was as good as dead myself)_  
beside a dead pony,  
I met a white man   
                        _(how I hated him)_  
who walked a black dog,  
I met a young woman   
                             _(darker than the night sky, body and soul)_  
whose body was burning,  
I met a young girl, she gave me a   
                                                   _(Maerlyn's)_  
rainbow,  
I met one man who was wounded in   
                                                       _(the loss of, the lack of)_  
love,  
I met   
   _(the same man, futher on)_  
another man who was wounded in hatred,  
And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard,  
It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall.  
  
And what'll you do now, my blue-eyed son?  
And what'll you do now, my darling young one?  
I'm a-goin' back out 'fore the  
                                            _(bombs)_  
rain starts a-fallin',  
I'll walk to the depths of the deepest dark   
                                                                 _(in my own heart)_  
forest,  
Where the people are   
                               _(angry and lost and confused)_  
many and their hands are all empty,  
Where the pellets of   
                           _(radiation, for o! the bombs were atomic)_  
poison are flooding their waters,  
Where the home in the valley meets the   
                                                            _(homeless ones)_  
damp dirty prison,  
And the executioner's face is   
                                          _(Dim, Walter o')_  
always well hidden,  
Where hunger is   
                    _(all that I know, say true)_  
ugly,  
Where the souls are  
                               _(eaten)_  
forgotten,  
Where black is the color, where none   
                                                       _(care about me)_  
is the number,  
And I'll tell it   
                _(even through no one will hear it)_  
and speak it and think it and breathe it,  
And reflect   
             _(on my hatred, my fear and my folly)_  
from the mountain so all souls can see it,  
And I'll stand   
                  _(in the desert and cry for my loss)_  
on the ocean until I start sinkin',  
But I'll know my song well   
                                        _(it's all I have)_  
before I start singin',  
And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard,  
It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall.


End file.
